Acerto de Contas
by Ane R.R
Summary: Antes que Sakura partisse para mais uma missão, Kakashi resolveu acertar suas contas para com Haruno.
1. O Hospital

Kakashi Hatake sentia-se culpado. Não deveria. Aquilo havia acontecido a centenas de quilômetros de distância dele, mas ainda assim...

A rósea se mexeu sobre a cama, deixando que alguns fios cor-de-cereja caíssem sobre as pálpebras fechadas. Havia ferimentos em volta de quase todo seu rosto, que estava parcialmente enfaixado. O tecido bege claro, em certas extremidades, estava manchado de sangue. Alguns dos ferimentos eram tão profundos que, mesmo tendo-se passado dois dias, ainda sangravam um pouco.

Hatake fechou as mãos em punho sob o queixo mascarado e ponderou sobre a situação. E se ele estivesse lá? Isso nunca teria acontecido.

Era tão estranho. Geralmente os lugares eram trocados. Sempre era Kakashi quem ficava inconsciente por dias enquanto Sakura zelava por seu corpo, tão atenciosa e talentosa.

Ele transferiu sua visão até ela, observando-a com cuidado. Conseguia ver um brilho esmeralda sob as pálpebras semiabertas; Sakura sempre dormira daquela maneira, como se ainda estivesse com os olhos abertos. Não fosse o outro estar inchado, estaria igualzinho ao que Kakashi agora fitava.

Uma miríade de emoções o assolava. Ele não sabia exatamente o que pensar — embora Tsunade-sama tivesse lhe afirmado que Sakura estava bem, agora que estava sob seus cuidados —, muito mais depois do que haviam conversado antes que Haruno tivesse partido até o País do Vento, numa missão na Aldeia da Areia.

Se Kakashi não estivesse ocupado com outras missões...

Grunhiu.

Sakura era uma ninja talentosa, e seu poder curativo era incrível, porém, ele ainda a enxergava como uma _protegida_. Já não era mais seu sensei há pelo menos cinco anos, e dentro de cinco anos, tudo mudou. Não poderia classificá-la como sua dependente ou protegida; Sakura se virava tão bem sozinha que era até mesmo bonito de ver. Ela era um de seus maiores orgulhos, quiçá o maior. Vira aquela menina crescer e florir como a mais bela cerejeira da Aldeia da Folha; agora já era uma mulher feita, dotada de poderes sedutores femininos.

Ele a via como uma protegida, mas não deveria. Sakura odiava quando Kakashi a tratava como "_uma criança indefesa_", em suas próprias palavras. Em certos momentos como esses, ela até mesmo lembrava Naruto em seus tempos de genin.

Kakashi permitiu-se sorrir por um instante. Ela estava ali, inconsciente — e há poucos dias beirando à morte; lembrar aquilo fazia com que um arrepio corresse-lhe o corpo, dos pés aos seus últimos fios de cabelo —, porém, continuava ali. Ao menos podia olhá-la e cuidá-la. Tsunade havia lhe sugerido que fosse para casa descansar, afinal, do que serviria se ele também estivesse finalizado como estava Sakura?

Contudo, ele insistiu e ficou aqueles dois dias ao lado de sua cama, pensando sobre como poderia ter evitado todo aquele seu sofrimento. Pensando que se ele estivesse junto naquela maldita missão, Sakura não estaria tão ferida. Ele poderia tê-la protegido.

Quando Ino informou-lhe sobre o estado de Sakura, Kakashi havia acabado de chegar à Aldeia da Folha. Impaciente, encaminhou-se até o hospital e encontrou-a no quarto, coberta por ataduras e com um dos braços engessados, as duas pernas enfaixadas. O mais irônico era que a parte enfaixada de seu rosto era exatamente a parte que Kakashi escondia do mundo por completo: a parte esquerda de sua face, a parte em que o pano de sua bandana escondia seu Sharingan.

Outro sorriso bailou em seus lábios.

Sakura moveu-se outra vez, soltando um gemido gutural baixinho. Era um sinal de dor. E dor significava que ela voltava à consciência aos poucos.

Hatake suspirou, um tanto aliviado, segurando sua mão direita entre as dele. Ela parou de se mover, respirando fundo. E então emitiu aquele som outra vez, as pálpebras bailando alguns poucos milímetros. Kakashi estava certo de que logo ela acordaria.

— Sakura-chan! — Gritou uma voz estridente, abrindo a porta sem nenhum tipo de delicadeza.

_Naruto_.

Kakashi imediatamente levantou-se, pondo-se frente a Naruto em menos de um segundo, tapando-lhe a boca com a mão. Fez sinal de silêncio.

— _Shh_. Ela ainda está dormindo, seu idiota.

— Então vamos acordá-la!

— Naruto, ela precisa descansar! — Os dois "_gritavam aos sussurros_"_. _— Eu não lhe disse para visitá-la somente quando estivesse completamente recuperada?

— E por que você pode ficar aqui? Ein, ein?

— Naruto! Você já me deixou com cabelos brancos o suficiente! Quer, por favor, uma vez na sua vida escutar o que digo!?

— Mas eu quero vê-la!

— E verá. Quando Sakura estiver recuperada. Agora _saia_. Eu o chamarei quando ela estiver plenamente acordada.

Naruto bufou irritado e saiu do quarto, praguejando maldições a seu antigo sensei. Kakashi fechou a porta e recostou-se à madeira por alguns segundos, aliviado novamente, principalmente por ter se livrado de Naruto de uma forma tão fácil e rápida — o que era muito difícil de conseguir.

Ele voltou à cadeira ao lado da cama, sentou-se e suspirando, resolveu ler alguns capítulos mais do último exemplar do seu _Icha Icha!_; aqueles próximos capítulos prometiam algo muito interessante.

Havia lido uma página quando uma voz fraca, quase um murmúrio, chamou-o.

— _Kashi_...

Virou-se imediatamente para Sakura, deixando o livro de qualquer jeito sobre o criado-mudo e erguendo-se, pegando-lhe a mão e respondendo ao seu chamado.

— Sakura-chan.

Ela exibiu um sorriso tímido, meio coberto por todos aqueles panos.

— Como se sente? — Kakashi perguntou, tirando alguns fios de cabelo de sua face delicadamente.

— _Destruída_. — Ela tentou rir, mas falhou miseravelmente. — _Tudo dói..._

— Vai passar. Eu prometo. Vou cuidar de você.

— _Há quanto tempo... estou assim..._

— Há pelo menos três dias.

Ela arregalou o olho direito e depois deixou-se relaxar.

— _Está aqui esse tempo todo, Kashi?_

— Sim. — Notou-a sorrindo e retribuiu. — Eu não a deixaria sozinha neste hospital, por nada no mundo, Sakura.

— _Kashi?_

— Uh?

— _Você me deve uma coisa. Prometeu-me... antes que eu partisse..._

Ele pensou alguns segundos sobre aquilo, até chegar à conclusão do que seria. Era óbvio.

Observou o quarto à procura de quaisquer brechas possíveis. Constatou que não havia nenhuma e sentiu-se mais tranquilo.

Com cautela, colocou os dedos pálidos de Sakura sobre sua máscara. Com certa dificuldade, ela a deslizou por seu rosto até descobri-lo por completo. Notou um sorriso no canto de seus lábios e riu. Ela o acariciou a face por alguns segundos, até que esperasse que ele se inclinasse para fazer o que havia lhe prometido.

Com delicadeza, Kakashi pousou os lábios sobre os de Sakura, sentindo um gosto adocicado e ferroso ao mesmo tempo. Ela o afagava na nuca, enquanto ele continuava segurando-lhe a mão, enquanto apoiava-se sobre a cama.

Quando os lábios se separaram, ele deixou escapar um suspiro de encantamento e satisfação que fez Sakura corar.

— Lembro-me de ter-lhe dito que esta era uma promessa vitalícia — Kakashi riu, enquanto cobria novamente o rosto.

Sakura soltou um riso contido.

— _Lembro-me de ter aceito a oferta_.


	2. A Proposta

Ele estava a esperando na sala fazia já alguns minutos. Sakura ainda não havia terminado de se arrumar para a próxima missão — ela conferia os equipamentos necessários e seu kit de primeiros-socorros, guardando tudo tranquila e cuidadosamente em sua mochila. Sabia que seu ex-sensei já deveria estar, a essa altura, impaciente. Geralmente quem se atrasava era ele, e não ela, embora somente ela tivesse sido convocada para aquela missão.

No entanto, Kakashi Hatake disse-lhe que "_precisavam conversar_", e que era sobre algo muito importante. Ele queria lhe contar alguma coisa antes que ela partisse — aquela missão duraria algumas semanas, e nas palavras do _copy-nin_, ele não poderia esperar mais.

Há cinco anos Kakashi tornou-se um de seus melhores amigos, quiçá o maior de todos. Era ele que sempre estava lá para consolá-la quando a saudade, culpa e mágoa tomavam conta de si. Era Hatake quem lhe afagava os cabelos e murmurava palavras acalentadoras, com o intuito de fazer a dor passar. Quando ela se pegava pensando em Sasuke e amaldiçoava a si mesma por conta disso. Sempre, _sempre Kakashi_.

Primeiramente, ela tomava aquele comportamento como uma amizade pura e sincera. Enquanto fragmentos de seus sentimentos por Sasuke ainda corriam em suas veias. No entanto, com o passar dos anos — com o tempo curando suas feridas —, Sakura ponderou muito sobre o relacionamento que tinha para com seu ex-sensei. Ela o adorava, sem dúvidas — o admirava e o respeitava. Só que, de alguns meses para cá, passou a perceber que sua adoração outrora de menina tornou-se algo muito mais forte.

Sakura começou a nutrir sentimentos _adultos_ por Kakashi Hatake. Passou a ter certeza daquilo após uma longa conversa com Ino e Hinata sobre paixões, amores e relacionamentos. Inicialmente disse para si mesma que aquelas sensações que tinha quando Kakashi estava por perto (_quando ele falava e seus pelos da nuca se arrepiavam, ou quando ele a tocava de maneira débil e ela sentia todo seu corpo se estremecer_) era uma resposta à carência que a domava ao notar Hinata tão feliz ao lado de Naruto, ou Ino finalmente contente ao lado de Shikamaru. E sobrava só ela. _Só ela_. Solitária e triste.

Depois os boatos começaram a rolar. Ela passava tanto tempo ao lado de Kakashi que aquelas bocas pútridas de Konoha não cessariam nunca, falando sobre transas alopradas e as mil e uma posições que ela e o _copy-nin_ faziam quando sozinhos entre quatro paredes. Junto aos boatos vinha o nojo, a repulsa. Aquele falatório todo sobre como eles tinham uma "grande" diferença de idade. Que Kakashi poderia ser seu pai — ou quase. Eram quinze anos de diferença, não cinquenta e um. Se Kakashi fosse seu pai, ele teria de ter sido um adolescente muito precoce. De qualquer maneira, eles não tinham nenhum parentesco. E Sakura já vira casais com maior diferença de idade que eles, então...

Mas por que ela pensava sobre eles como um casal, mesmo?

Ah, os boatos. Eram tantos que até mesmo ela às vezes se pegava pensando sobre tudo aquilo, avaliando as probabilidades e possibilidades.

Hatake era realmente um homem atraente; ele tinha um _Q_ de mistério sedutor, o que ela adorava. Lembrou-se de quando era apenas uma genin e fazia parte do Time 7 e da curiosidade mórbida de descobrir o que Kakashi Hatake escondia sob aquela máscara. Com o passar dos anos, a vontade foi passando — porém, a curiosidade sempre esteve presente.

Lembrou-se de um acontecimento de dois anos atrás. Ela finalmente havia visto Kakashi sem a máscara — ele estava no banheiro da própria casa, barbeando-se. Sakura acabara de chegar à casa (marcaram um "_encontro_" para que pudessem colocar _o papo em dia_, logo depois que Hatake chegou à Konoha após uma longa missão), ela sabia onde ficava a chave extra, acabou entrando por conta própria. Já era algo habitual, de qualquer forma. E então decidiu procurar por ele, ao invés de ficar esperando na sala como de costume: deuses, ele demora tanto.

Passou pelos corredores e se deparou com a cena: Kakashi, no banheiro, sem máscara, barbeando-se. Decidiu reagir de maneira decente e controlada. Sorriu, fez-se de desentendida e anunciou sua presença, dizendo que o esperaria na sala, e que faria o chá. Nem mesmo ele sabia como reagir, ela notou; o homem nem sequer se preocupou em procurar algo para cobrir o rosto.

Enquanto fervia a água e preparava o chá, Sakura ponderou sobre os motivos de Kakashi usar a máscara. Seria por causa da cicatriz abaixo do queixo? Era tão sutil. Praticamente algo para lhe dar um charme a mais. Ela não sabia dizer.

Kakashi Hatake tinha os maxilares proeminentes e lábios finos. Embora metade de seu rosto estivesse coberta por espuma de barbear, ela pôde notar bem aqueles traços tão simples, porém marcantes. As mandíbulas rígidas, os lábios que formavam uma curva delicada, aquela cicatriz abaixo do queixo. Tudo combinava tão bem com seus olhos. Por que raios ele usava aquela máscara? Cobria o Sharingan com a bandana, por que preocupar-se com o restante do rosto? Era perfeitamente normal — e uma bela vista para os olhos.

O _copy-nin_ nunca chegou a explicar a razão de usar a máscara de forma concreta. Deu a desculpa da cicatriz, que inicialmente a usava para escondê-la e que, com o tempo, aquela máscara tornou-se um hábito e uma marca.

Bem, que continuasse com a máscara.

Ela pensava sobre tudo aquilo enquanto arrumava a mochila e um Hatake impaciente a esperava na sala — tão incomum. Geralmente a impaciente por causa de demoras era ela.

Com a mochila pendendo sobre as costas, caminhou até a sala e jogou-a sobre uma poltrona. O cinzento estava sentado no sofá de três lugares bege, de braços cruzados, observando morbidamente a televisão ligada em um canal qualquer.

— E então, o que queria me dizer? — Sentou-se ao lado dele, colocando as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro.

— Soube que sua missão é Rank B.

— Sim.

— País do Vento?

— Aldeia da Areia.

— Acha que vai ser perigoso?

— Por que seria? Estou seguindo como ninja-médica. Para auxiliar os demais.

— Não sei — ele parecia disperso demais. — As passagens para o País do Vento andam perigosas. Bom, eu tive um certo trabalho na última vez que tive uma missão por lá. — Olhou para Sakura seriamente. — Tome cuidado.

— Tomarei — ela sorriu. — Veio até aqui para me alertar?

— Sua missão é daqui dois dias, não é mesmo?

— Uhum.

— Vai ficar um bom tempo por lá?

— A previsão é de duas semanas. Quem sabe leve mais tempo, ou menos tempo. Não se pode dizer com precisão.

— Sabe — ele fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. Parecia procurar coragem para o que iria dizer a seguir. —, já que vai ficar tanto tempo fora... E não vamos nos ver, eu gostaria de lhe dizer algumas coisas. — Pigarreou.

— Diga.

— Ouviu os boatos, não ouviu?

— Sobre?

— Nós.

— Ah. — Sakura riu. — São boatos, Kashi. O povo adora falar merda.

— Eu sei disso. Bom, você ouviu. — Kakashi sorriu. — Estão dizendo que sou ótimo na cama, e que você adora. — Riram em uníssono. — Um velho me chamou de tarado na rua, e pela primeira vez, não foi culpa de meus hábitos literários. É, _Icha Icha!_, não foi você desta vez. — Notou a diversão no rosto de Sakura e prosseguiu. — O problema é que esses boatos são tantos que... às vezes eu me pego pensando: e se fossem realidade?

Sakura congelou por um instante, nada mais que um segundo, para depois voltar à si, confusa.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— E se tivéssemos um caso? As coisas seriam diferentes? Quero dizer, haveriam boatos? Porque parece que quando algo é mentira, se espalha como praga! E as pessoas não calam suas bocas sobre essas coisas. Esses boatos. Porque, sei lá, estão... mergulhadas na curiosidade decadente de saber ou não se é verdade, e como não sabe, não calam a boca.

Ela riu estridente, assustando-o.

— O quê? — Indagou o _copy-nin_, perplexo. — É verdade!

— Por que você está cheio de rodeios para falar _o que realmente quer_?

Agora foi a vez dele congelar.

— Ora, não são rodeios, Sakura. É uma breve introdução.

— Entendo. — O tom de deboche era cortante.

— Tenho uma proposta a fazer.

— Hum. E o que seria?

— Bem — ele fez uma longa pausa, acompanhada de um suspiro esticado. Descruzou os braços e virou-se totalmente para ela, sentando-se de lado no sofá. — Quero que esses boatos virem realidade. E, se aceitar minha proposta, prometo que essa realidade pode se tornar algo em prazo vitalício, ou ao menos que dure.

— Esse é seu jeito de me sugerir que tenhamos um caso?

— Esse é meu jeito de pedi-la em namoro.

Ela _teve _que rir. Foi obrigada. Nunca imaginara uma cena dessas na vida — ainda mais com Kakashi! Viu que aquela reação deixara-o completamente arruinado e decepcionado.

— Não, não me leve a mal — Sakura respirou fundo para retomar o fôlego. —, mas é que foi engraçado, Kakashi!

— Deveria ter repensado o assunto mais uma vez antes de ter criado a vergonha na cara de vir aqui e expô-lo — voltou a cruzar os braços e olhar para a televisão.

— Não. Engraçado é que levou mais de dois anos para fazer a proposta, e quando eu tenho que partir para uma missão supostamente perigosa e longa, você decide vir com essa de "_namoro_". O que é, Kakashi, está com medo de me perder, ou alguma coisa do tipo?

— O quê? — Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Deixe de ser convencida.

— É a única razão evidente. — Riu. — Sabe do que falo. — Ela começou a mapear seu braço direito com os dedos indicador e médio. — Está com medo de que eu me envolva com alguém nesta missão, medo de me perder, e acha que se eu assumir um compromisso mais sério com você, terei de honrá-lo e a coragem e cara de pau de traí-lo durante a missão não existiriam, porque sou uma moça sensata, honesta e fiel. — Finalmente chegou ao rosto, dando uma batucada com a ponta dos dedos em seu maxilar. Kakashi fazia uma expressão dura e séria.

— Oras...

— De qualquer forma...

— O que é? — Ele já estava mal humorado além dos limites. Ela adorava deixá-lo daquela maneira.

— Eu adorei a proposta e estou inclinada a aceitá-la. Com uma condição.

Ele parecia mais interessado no assunto agora.

— Qual?

Sakura ergue-se do sofá e pôs-se frente a ele. Inclinou-se e apoiou-se sobre suas pernas, o rosto próximo ao dele.

— Confesse que semana passada olhou-me durante o banho, seu safado.

— Não — semicerrou os olhos, observando-a com volúpia. — Não posso confessar isso. Até mesmo porque sua sentença está _errada_.

— Ah, é mesmo?

— Sim.

— E por que estaria?

— Porque eu não olhei só na semana passada. Mas nos últimos dois anos também.

— Ótimo. Eu não o olhei sem máscara só naquele dia também.

Ambos riram, satisfeitos.

Kakashi puxou a máscara para baixo, mostrando aquele rosto que Sakura achava simplesmente a coisa mais adorável do mundo. Havia barba por fazer, e aquilo o deixava tão...

_Sexy_.

A rósea estremeceu dos pés à cabeça. Aquela barba. Era... extremamente sensual.

— Não faça mais a barba, por favor. Fica gostoso desse jeito... — ela ergueu a camiseta que usava e deixou que os seios finalmente fossem livres ao toque de Hatake. Ela gemeu quando a mão quente tocou seus mamilos.

— Nunca mais use camisas quando estivermos sós. Eu tenho direito a ter essa visão a todo instante, e assim, de perto. — Mordiscou sua barriga.

— Deveria ter feito essa merda de proposta mais cedo, e então esses pedidos seriam cumpridos mais rápido.

— Por que não a fez, então?

— Como eu ia saber que estava realmente interessado? Nem eu sabia que estava realmente interessada.

— Dane-se. — Ele a puxou, fazendo com que caísse sobre seu colo. Beijou-a ferozmente, sugando seu gosto doce, enrolando sua língua na dela, enquanto as mãos percorriam suas costas e seios.

Não demorou para que estivessem deitados na cama. O quarto de Sakura era de uma organização impecável — ele achava aquilo tão _zen_. Deixava-o calmo, aquele quarto bem arrumado, cheirando bem. Não poderia haver um lugar melhor para o que fariam a seguir, nada melhor que a cama bem feita com lençóis cheirando a lavanda.

Agora cheirariam a hormônios à flor da pele, e ela provavelmente nem sequer teria tempo de trocá-los nos dias a seguir.

Jogou-a sobre a cama e inclinou-se sobre ela, que arrancava a blusa preta de seu corpo e o percorria com as mãos. Ela o beijava dos mamilos ao pescoço, para ali ficar trabalhando lambidas e mordidas até deixá-lo completamente louco.

Kakashi fazia o mesmo com ela quando sugava seus seios e mamilos com uma fome descomunal, enquanto os dedos a afagavam intimamente, num vai e vem frenético e delicioso. Ele a penetrava e sentia aquela umidade deliciosa, dizendo-lhe que ela estava prontinha para receber algo maior.

Não levou muito tempo até que se visse sem calças e cueca; somente uma calcinha entre eles. Puxou aquele pedaço minúsculo de tecido para fora e deparou-se com uma das coisas mais belas que um dia já havia visto: aquela carne tenra e rosada, coberta por um traço de pelos róseos. Kakashi sentiu-se desfalecer com aquela visão.

Tomou aquele lugar todinho com os lábios enquanto a ouvia gemer. Quando voltou a olhá-la, percebeu-a observando-o faminta. Sakura ergueu-se e colocou-se sobre ele, uivando de prazer ao senti-lo dentro dela._ Grande_, foi a palavra que veio à sua mente._ Kakashi, você é grande, grande, grande..._

Subia e descia de maneira ritmada, beijando-o e acariciando-o, conhecendo a extensão de suas costas com os dedos e unhas cravadas na carne.

Kakashi sentia que tinha quinze anos novamente. Estava fora de si. O cheiro dela, a pele dela, a deliciosa sensação de estar _nela. Dentro dela_. Era macio, quente, envolvente e doce. _Doce_. Deuses, aquela garota era cândida, _um terror_, e o deixaria maluco pelo resto da vida. _Maluco por ela_, por aquelas sensações levadas ao extremo, por estar ao seu lado e fazer aquilo todas as noites, dias e tardes que pudesse.

Trocaram de posição. Ele estava sobre ela, os olhos fixos naquelas esmeraldas, enquanto se afundava mais e mais nela. Enquanto a beijava com uma paixão que nunca havia tido, e que não sabia de onde saíra. Sabia que era demais, incontrolável, e se tivesse de esperar por mais tempo, morreria de ansiedade.

Ela o enlaçou com as pernas quando o clímax chegou e a vez gritar seu nome pela metade. Um _"Kaaaaaashi!"_ gutural surgiu das profundezas de sua alma corrompida, e fez com que todos os pelos do corpo de Kakashi Hatake se eriçassem.

Demorou alguns segundos para que fosse a vez dele gritar, rouco e grave, enquanto agarrava-se a ela, as mãos em seus quadris, os dedos enterrados em sua carne.

— _Sakura_... — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando-lhe um beijo logo em seguida. — _Sakura, essa foi... _ — continuou sussurrando, sem fôlego. — _... a melhor transa da minha vida_.

Ela riu alto enquanto ele caía ao seu lado, ofegante e feliz.

Sakura virou-se para encará-lo.

— Essa proposta é realmente vitalícia?

— Sim.

— É melhor que esse fogo dure até eu voltar.

Ele esboçou um sorriso pervertido e beijou-a.

— Ah, vai. _Vai sim_.


End file.
